Venganza
by Wolf Pit Toad
Summary: Esa voz... esa mano... esa ira... nunca pense que fuera a volver a este lugar, pero ahora que volvi no lo hice para jugar o divertirme si no para cobrar venganza a todos ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esas vocez... las e estado escuchando en mi cabeza desde aquel dia que me fui de ahi... nunca olvidare ese día y juro que me vengare de todos y cada uno de ellos aunque sea lo ultimo que llegué a hacer... esta vez que quieren que vuelva es una buena opcion para vengarme... tambien los inocentes de los nuevos sufrirán por el simple hecho de haber llegado como si nada en vez de uno de mis compañeros que fue desechado igual que yo ¿Quieres saber que paso?**_

* * *

><p>Parte 1: Antes de la venganza.<p>

**Dia uno: El día en el que llegue**

_Recien llegue a la mansión smash para un torneo llamado Smash Bros Melee, estare con los grandes como Mario, Link, Pikachu y otros espero poder hacer buenas amistades. Quien me convoco fue Master hand el creador del torneo, esta es la segunda edición del torneo y no soy el unico nuevo que acaba de llegar al torneo, está Peach, Young Link, Mewtwo, Pichu, Zelda y otros mas. El que gane este torneo se enfrentara a Master y Crazy Hand y si les gana recibiran diez millones de Goldones._

**Dia dos: Mi primer combate**

_Hoy será mi primer combate, Master hand nos explico que tendriamos que combatir tres vecez, si ganamos dos pasamos a la siguiente ronda sinembargo eso dos combates serán contra diferentes personas seleccionadas por Master hand. Mi primer combate es contra los Ice Climbers y el segundo contra Link espero poder ganar esos dos combates en caso de que gane uno y pierda otro me enfrentare a Pikachu._

**Tres horas despues**

_Me siento muy mal conmigo, soy debil, solo soy una copia, solo soy un inutil, yo, Mewtwo, Young Link, Pichu y Roy perdimos nuestros combates en grande, perdimos los dos combates y Master hand nos corrió de la mansión, ya no tenemos oportunidad de volver al torneo, me siento impotente ya no vere las cosas como antes las vi, ya no admirare a Master hand, esta vez lo odiare con todo mi corazon, un dia, solo un dia volvere al torneo y asesinare a todos..._

**Tercer torneo de smash: Smash Bros Brawl**

_Esta vez mirare de cerca el torneo, los observare, estudiare y despues planeare como asesinarlos, al parecer hay nuevos combatientes como Ike, Lucario, Entrenador pokemon, Lucas, Toon Link, Sonic y Snake. Todos los combatientes tienen buenas habilidades... Ike es fuerte y defensivo, Lucas es rapido y fuerte, Snake es fuerte y razpido... esto me preocupa, ¿podre vencerlos?. _

_Bien, el ganador es Nes, ahora tengo que ver la pelea desde lejos contra crazy y master, no creo que Nes tenga oportunidad contra ambas manos a la vez. Nes perdio y es hora de un anuncio de master -¿Hay alguien en el publico que nos desafie?- Está es mi oportunidad les ganare a ambos -Yo, yo los vencere- -JAJAJAJAJAJA... tu el patetico clon de que expulsamos del torneo por debil- eso me hizo enfurecer, lo voy a derrotar a cualquier costo..._

_La batalla comenzo, las crazy me intento golpear con un puño, pero lo esquive y le di un puñetazo, mater fue tras mi intentando agarrarme pero escape y lo golpe con un tornado, ahora ambos intentan atacarme, mala suerte se golpearon solos y los derrote con un golpe cargado. Le cerre la boca a master hand, quiere decirme unas palabras -... creo que me equivoque contingo, de hecho eres fuerte, muy fuerte, te invito al proximo torneo de Smash Bros, espero asistas- Está se volvio mi oportunidad, dentro de este tiempo tengo que averiguar las debilidades de los combatientes y quienes seran los nuevos combatientes que fueron reclutados._

**Ya en mi casa, me puse a averiguar todo lo necesario.**

_Bien ahora se quienes seran los nuevos combatientes y debilidades de todos... me vengare, master hand lamentara haberme hecho sufrir, mañana es el día en el que empezara el torneo, esta vez iremos a la mansion y nos quedaremos una semana, despues comenzara el torneo, esa semana es mi limite para asesinar a todos en esa mansión._

* * *

><p>Parte 2: La venganza<p>

_-Bienvenidos sean todos, desde los veteranos hasta los nuevos. en su maleta pusimos el número de habitacion que les corresponde y un mapa de la mansion porque a sufrido varios cambios desde la ultima vez- dijo Master hand, me dirigi a mi habitación, la habitacion 12 me toco compartir habitacion con Shulk, en el primer día todos estaban explorando la mansion hasta yo lo hacía para ganar confianza y saber en donde podre asesinarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, decidi quien seria mi primera victima... el que abriria este asesinato en serie seria Olimar, haci todos conciderarian al "asesino" un problema menor. El iluso de Olimar estaba en el jardín, totalmente solo, debil, ni siquiera estaba acompañado de esas criaturas llamados Pikmin, su mayor debilidad era que se asustaba de todo haci que seria facil asesinarlo, llegue con el, yo tenia un cuchillo en la mano, lo escondi detrás de mi, cuando llegue con el le dije -Hey Olimar ven, tengo un regalo para ti- el tonto se acerco muy feliz y cuando llego conmigo, le meti el cuchillo por la garganta para cortarle las cuerdas vocales, despues le arranque los ojos con el mismo cuchillo y finalmente lo acuchille en el corazón, antes de irme deje una nota que decia **Esta solo fue mi primera victima, en una semana no habrá nada.**_

_Cuando llegue al comedor para cenar el angel blanco llegó y aviso a todos de la muerte de Olimar -Master hand, no me vas a creer... Olimar esta muerto en el jardin y dejaron una nota- la mano estaba nerviosa sudando y dijo -Ese "asesino" no parara aqui... por ahora el principal sospechoso es Pit, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario tu eres sospechoso- perfecto, ya cause que desconfiaran en alguien ahora es hora de encargarme de el siguiente... Wario, ese puto gordo asqueroso morira, ahora deje mi plato de comida para ir al cuarto de Wario en donde dejaré un ajo venenoso y este morira al instante, si no me equivoco es la habitacion 8, comparte habitacion con Pit Sombrio, al llegar a su cuarto y dejar el ajo llego Pit Sombrio y me vio dejar el ajo -¿Porqué dejaste ese ajo ahi?- no sabia que decir haci que dije -Le estoy regalando cosas a todos- el angel oscuro se sorprendio y me dijo -Bien y ¿En donde esta mi regalo?- le di una caja a Pit Sombrio y me retire, cuando abrio la caja esta le exploto, volvi a su cuarto rapidamente y deje otra nota **"El primer día ya me cobre tres victimas" **Master hand nos juntó a todos en el cuarto 12 -No puede ser que otra vez haya asesinado a alguien ese misterioso- dijo la mano, Wario muy ignorante no presto atencion y se comio el ajo que deje -Aun haci no comprendo solo ah asesinado a dos personas y la nota dice tres- dijo Falcon, despues de decir esto Wario callo al piso, le tomaron pulso y estaba muerto -Es como si predijera como puede asesinar... el unico que puede ver el futuro es... Shulk- dijo el Angel, probablemente esta intentando quitarse de encima sospechas, ya habia asesinado a tres e incriminado a dos perp ahi no acababa, un argumento mejoro mi situación -Aquí las unicas personas que pudieron asesinar a Pit Sombrio son Palutena y Pit, por algun rencor que tuvieran, y a Wario lo pudo haber asesinado Mario y Luigi, tambien Rosalina y Peach porqué últimamente las estaba acosando- dijo Fox, gracias a el aumento la desesperación de los incriminados. Es hora de incriminarme a mi mismo pero de poder dar pruebas de que no soy yo este sera mi ultimo asesinato del día, asesinare a Pit e ire con Master Hand para darle la noticia pensara que fui yo pero me librare. Envie una carta a Pit para que viniera para que hablaramos, puse un sistema que asesinara a Pit en cuanto entre, lo matara, escuche que alguien abria la puerta, murio con el sistema pero para mi sorpresa, ese no era pit, era Shulk, Pit venia atras de el y vio todo, iba a acusarme con master hand pero lo tacle contra el piso y le dije -Tu eres el siguiente- el angel se desmayo, le meti el dedo por la garganta, toma la espada de Shulk y los mutile a ambos, fui con master y le dije -Esto es malo, Shulk y Pit entraron en locura para comprobar su inocencia y se asesinaron uno al otro- master hand se preocupo, ademas habia algo raro para el, esta vez no habia nota, me dijo - ve a tu cuarto y duerme, mañana sera un mejor dia- eso mismo hice, ya tenia un cuarto para mi solo, ya habia asesinado a personas, la siguientes personas que mueran pfff.. no importa._

**_Día dos en la mansión_**

_Hoy es un perfecto día, el sol brillante, la brisa del aire, y nuevas victimas, me dirijo al gym, se que little mac estara en el area de boxeo, al llegar le dije -Hey mac, ¿Quieres boxear?- el pequeño boxeador contestp si con la cabeza, me puse unos guantes de boxear, pero no cualquier tipo de guantes, estos tenian acero escondido. El encuentro comenzó, mac me dio un golpe que acerto en mi cara, yo respondi con un gancho al higado, este le destrozo el higado y unos cuantos organos, despues le di un golpe en la quijada y lo remate con un golpe en el torso... el ya habia muerto, ahora debia deshacerme de los que estaban en el gym, primero Falcon le dije -Hey Falcon y si aventamos pesas y hacemos malabares- Falcon lo tomo como un reto y dijo -Comenzemos- empezamos a hacer malabares, en un descuido de Falcon le avente la pesa al estomago y esta lo traspaso, lo que hizo que muriera al instante... Ya habia terminado con el gym, ahora seguian los niños, todos los niños estaban jugando en un mini jardín en la azotea ahí estaban Toon Link, Nes y Mega Man, -Hola niños ¿Qué juegan?- pregunte y ellos me contestaron -Estamos jugando a la traes- me respondio Nes -¿Puedo jugar?- ellos asistieron con la cabeza, me deje tocar por quien "la traia" para rodear a los niños en un borde de la azotea -Adiós engendros- les dije y los tumbe por la azotea... ya habia acabado con diez personas, se sentia bien la venganza, la siguiente persona que moriria seria por la tarde en el campo de tiro. Avisaron a Master Hand de quienes habían muerto por lo que se sacaron mas sospechosos -Bien puede ser Ganondorf por la envidia que le tenia a captain falcon porque el es su clon ademas de que odia a los niños- dijo master hand, era la hora de el ultimo tiro... fui al campo de tiro en donde estaba Link, queria convencerlo de hacer el truco de houdini de detener una bala con los dientes y le dije -Oye Link perfeccione el detener una flecha con una bomba con tan solo los dientes ¿me ayudas a entrenar mas?- el héroe dudo pero asendio con la cabeza, me lanzo la flecha con la bomba, senti mi corazón detenerse por un segundo, antes de que me impactara la cambie de direccion con la sábana, esto impacto directo en su pecho, murio... al fin habia matado a un veterano, senti placer, senti que no habia algo mejor, era grandioso, sentiria 20 vecez mejor cuando asesinara a Master Hand... fue un dia aburrido, mejor me fui a dormir, antes de que pudiera dormir escuche a alguien decir -Fuiste tu, odias a captain falcon, a los niños y a link debes de ser tu- dijo Samus y Ganondorf le contesto -No fui yo... te lo juro, si no me cres ¡Muere!- se escucho un golpe, no iba a soportar esto, el unico asesino aqui soy yo y nadie mas, me levante, abri la puerta y Ganondorf y Samus estaban peleando, ganondorf abrio la boca y aproveche para lanzar una pildora rapida y poderosa como para matar, Samues le dio un golpe, aproveche la confusión para fotografear, le entrege la foto a Master hand y a Samus la encarcelaron por el resto de su vida... ahora todos pensarian que el asesino se iria, pero estan muy equivocados faltan 5 días para poder matarlos a todos, tengo que apresurarme._

**Dia 3 de la venganza**

_En el tercer día me dirigi a el cuarto de Zelda para "consolarla" de su pérdida de su mejor amiga y de su amor -Lo lamento por tu perdida Zelda- la muchacha comenzo a llorar, ya estaba bajando la guardia solo era cosa de asesinarla y tendria otra victima mas... pobre chica, desconsolada, triste, perdio a su novio, a su mejor amiga, su dolor terminaria pronto para ella... esta vez tenia que improvisar un poco, no se me ocurria como asesinarla, ahi pense, es facil puedo meterle un dedo en la boca y se ahogara entre lagrimas y vomito, eso hice solo podia escucharla gimiendo y rogando piedad, el siguiente seria Sonic, es facil deshacerme de el, nunca se niega a un apuesta... solo tenia que poner picos en la pared de la meta -Hey Sonic ¿Quieres una carrera de aqui a la pared?- el erizo no se pudo negar -Claro, nadie me ganara nunca en carreras- dijo este y comenze a correr, el me alcanzo facilmente, volteo a verme y le dije -Adiós- el siguio corriendo mientras me veia, se estrello contra los pinchos. _

_Me dirigi al cuarto numero 3, en el vivian Kirby y Yoshi, deje un monton de comida con pildoras venenosas, podrida, en mal estado por dentro, pero deliciosas por fuera, me fui del cuarto y ambos llegaron tiempo despues, los observaba por la ventana, empezaron una competencia de comida, los dos aguantaron 5 platos pero al 6 kirby cayó y al 8 Yoshi cayó. Ambos murieron y nadie se enteraba, casi todos estaban en el funeral de los primeros asesinados. Fui al patio en donde estaba el perro, Duck Hunt, despues de investigar supe su mayor trauma, me acerque a el y lo comenze a acariciar, despues le hize la seña para que jugaramos, comenze lanzandole una rama, el fue por ella y me la regreso, despues de unos lanzamientos cambiamos por un frisbie, cuando el perro lo atrapo le apunte con una pistola, esto lo desmayo del miedo, le dispare tres veces y murió._

_El siguiente seria un asesinato de 9 a la vez, los koopalings, bowser jr y su padre, construi 8 koopayasos jr y un koopayaso, fui con ellos y se los di, yo se que tienen un boton de autodestrucción pero yo se lo puse en el asiento, escondido, cuando subieron a el, todos explotaron y dejaron hechos cenizas a los koopas._

_Mas tarde organize un concurso de balancearse entre las lianas de la jungla en donde el ganador obtendria una dotación estupidisima de bananas, haci traje a los dos DK a mi juego, ambos comenzaron a trepar, pero en una liana estaba muy floja y Donkey callo encima de Didy en el aire y al caer, ambos murieron... mas victimas, mas placer, mas venganza._

_La siguiente victima es especial matarlo... siempre me llamaron "clon" por tener sus movimientos, sus ataques, hasta su smash final y el mio son los mismos, tal vez por dentro lo admire, tal vez quise ser tan fuerte como el, o tal vez me dio coraje que el y yo al ser tan parecidos el se quedo en el torneo y yo no. Me dirigi a la habitacion 1, el recibe un trato muy especial, tiene su cuarto solo, el tiene acceso a todas partes y encima de todo el es el favorito de Master Hand, en esa habitación vive Mario, se que el no es una victima facil por que es demasiado fuerte, por esa razon decidi que atacaria en la noche, ya con la luna llena, me adentre en su cuarto, saque el arma con la que lo asesinaria, seria un martillo dorado, con el empeze a aplastar su cabeza y brazos para que quedaran aplastados sus huesos, prosegui con el estomago, aunque ya sabia que el estaba muerto desde que aplaste su cabeza segui aplastando su cuerpo con el martillo, para mi mala suerte el miedoso de su hermano no podia dormir y fue a buscarlo y abrio la puerta, estaba oscuro por lo que el no veia con claridad, avanzo lentamente hasta llegar a la ventana donde encendio la luz, antes de que viera algo mas lo empuje por la ventana y callo tres pisos lo que provoco su muerte... que pateticos ambos hermanos, tenia tiempo para mas asesinatos hací que me dirijo al cuarto de al lado en donde viven Luigi y Meta Knight. Su debilidad era algo patética, al parecer el enrealidad amaba a kirby en secreto, que asco... eso se consideraria como "Yaoi", deje una nota ahí, la nota decia **"Soy el asesino de la persona que tanto amas, si quieres intentar asesinarme te veo mañana a las 11:00 pm en el techo, no traigas a nadie, si ganas y no dices a nadie te dire en donde esta el cuerpo de kirby.**_

_Me dirigi al cuarto numero 5, en donde vive Rosalina y Peach, ahi tambien deje una nota pero no decia lo mismo, esta vez antes de tomar la nota, coloque a destello en una bolsa de basura vacia y deje la nota **"Tengo a tu estrella maricona secuestrada, si quieres volver a verla ve al techo a las 11:00 pm, no lleves a nadie o destello sufrira".**_

_Despues de dejar las notas, me fui a dormir a mi habitacion... estaba con en una batalla contra el tiempo, solo tenia miercoles, jueves, viernes, sabado y domingo.. todabia faltan algunos pero yo puedo completarlo._

**_Continuara..._**


	2. ¿Final feliz?

Esta es la segunda y ultima parte de el fic "Venganza" antes de empezar con la historia deseo feliz navidad a Nobody Silent, Choi lu, MisSmaLyan y todos los que me leen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Parte 2: ¿Final feliz?<em>**

**_Dia 4 de la venganza: Miercoles_**

_Ya amanecio, al fin un nuevo día para seguir asesinando, ya tengo dos asesinatos programados para la noche, el soguiente asesinato seria doble, yo se de dos pilotos que les atrae alguien, solo tengo que haces ilusiones de ellas... lo que no sabia era como lograria eso, mejor opte por asesinarlas antes de venir, limpie la sangre que tenian sobre ellas, sus nombres eran Crystal y Kat, parece que me hice adicto a las notas pues cada vez que escribia una me exitaba mas y tenia mas ganas de otro asesinato, claro les deje una a ellos dos que vivian en el cuarto numero 6, **"Oh nuestros amados Fox y Falco, somos Crystal y Kat, queremos verlos tanto que pudimos convencer a master hand de dejarnos entrar, estaremos a las 6:00 pm en el patio trasero en la piscina, los esperamos".**_

_Perfecto, este día seria muy productivo, ya tenia asegurados 4 asesinatos, ahora era momento de cometer el primer asesinato del día, fui al cuarto numero tres, ese cuarto era "el cuarto mas viejo" pues allí vivían Pac-Man y Mr Game & Watch, al parecer Game & Watch no estaba en el cuarto, pero Pac-Man si, entre a la habitacion y le dije con un tono fuerte -¡Los fantasmas se estan peleando en el techo tienes que ir a detenerlos!- los dos nos dirijimos al tejado, cuando llegamos no habia nada como era evidente, la bola amarilla un poco confundida comenzó a decir -Waka, waka waka- parecia que estaba furioso, en un momento que abrio la boca puse mis manos en cada lado de su boca y la extendi cada vez mas, hasta que logre separar en dos su cuerpo, Pac-Man murió. Lo pense un poco y no tenia que preocuparme por los que no hablan como Game & Watch, Aldeano o Rob, haci que el siguiente seria un rival muy poderoso, no solo por su poder si no tambien por su inteligencia, seguro esto no seria facil pero tenia la cuartada perfecta para asesinarlo... llame a mi mejor amigo desde que sali del torneo, el tambien entraria al torneo pero se retraso un poco, de hecho el me ayudara, si el es Mewtwo, cuando los dos salimos planeamos esto por mucho tiempo y logramos volver al torneo, el llamo a su alumno por telepatía este le dijo -Lucario... soy yo tu maestro Mewtwo, volvere al torneo, quiero verte a ti ven estoy en la montaña que esta cerca de la mansión apresurate- si su alumno es Lucario, cuando lo comunico para que viniera a la montaña, Mewtwo lo distraeria y yo lo empujaria para que cayera de la montaña, cuando llego yo me escondi, Lucario comenzo a llorar al ver a su maestro de nuevo -Ma..a. ...Maestro- Mewtwo le respondio -Si Lucario, te llame aqui porque tengo que enseñarte algo muy importante- le hizo una señal a Lucario para que lo siguienra a la cima, yo fui tras ellos con mucho cuidado de que Lucario no me viera, cuando llegaron a la cima, me balance sobre Lucario para empujarlo por la montaña y haci fue, callo una montaña de 550 metros no me sorprende que muriera. Mewtwo nos teletransporto a la mansión y fuimos a la piscina en donde tenian que llegar Fox y Falcon, olvidé los cadaveres de Crystal y Kat en mi habitación y ya era tarde para ir por ellos, le dije a Mewtow -Necesito que hagas ilusiones de Crystal y Kat para que atraegan a Fox y Falco- el hizo las ilusiones que vestian bikinis muy provocativos para Fox y Falcon que llegaron y las vieron a las dos, estaban muy felizes de ver a sus amores y Kat dijo -¿Que esperamos? vamos a su habitacion- ella lo dijo muy sexy, cuando llegaron a sus cuartos las hembras los asesinaron porque eran ilusiones de Mewtwo, estas desaparecieron, ya habíamos asesinado a cuatro personas este dia, eran sufucientes pues asesinaria dos mas en la noche._

_Ya de noche en la azotea no me mostre yo para asesinar a nadie, de hecho ni siquiera Mewtwo, esta vez no asesinariamos nosotros, bueno asesinariamos a uno, tanto Meta Knigth como Rosalina apareciaron y uno le dijo al otro -Haci que tu asesinaste a mi Kirby/ Tu tienes a mi destello, damelo o sufriras las consecuensias- ninguno de los dos parecian haber prestado atencion a lo que el otro decia -No vengo solo no me importa que ya no lo pueda ver Perra- dijo Meta Knigth y salio del cielo Mr Game & Watch planeando en un paracaídas -Yo tampoco vengo sola- dijo Rosalina y peach hizo lo mismo que Game & Watch y su paracaídas pero con su sombrilla. Esto era una batalla en equipos, cuando todos estaban debiles Mewtow y yo nos unimos y a cada quien lo asesinamos diferente, a Peach le clave la espada de Meta en el corazon, a Watch , Mewtow le clavo la sombrilla de Peach, a Meta lo atacamos con el 9 del juez de Watch y a Rosalina simplemente la golpeamos y pateamos hasta la muerte. Era perfecto ya habiamos cobrado 4 victimas mas. Nadie sabia que Mewtwo estaba en la mansion por lo que lo escondimos en mi habitacion, dormimos ahí._

**_Día 4 de la venganza: Jueves_**

_Al despertar plane con Mewtwo el siguiente asesinato, no estariamos presentes en el asesinato, nos metimos por los ductos de ventilación que nos dirigian al comedor en donde estaban todos los vivos menos nosotros dos desayunando, con los poderes psiquicos de Mewtwo provocamos una revuelta que empezó Ike destrozando la mesa, continuo Marth rozando con su espada a Lucina y esta asesinando a Robin, Master hand de altero con esto y ordeno a los Pokemon destrozar a los personajes de Fire Emblem, lo que no funciono mucho pues estos tres cortaron en partes a los pokemon, Ike a Charizard y Greninja, Lucina a Jiglypuff y Marth a Pikachu, despues de esto los espadachines se clavaron la espada en el corazon del otro formando un triangulo, Marth asesino a Lucina, Lucina a Ike e Ike a Marth, los tres calleron al piso y todos fueron a el funeral de los pokemon, exeptuando yo y Mewtwo, Rob al parecer se habia quedado a limpiar el desorden, yo aproveche para saltar sobre el robot con un desarmador y desamblarlo pieza a pieza, deje otra de mis firmas **"Ataque de nuevo, piensan que Samus no tenia aliados, que idiotas, aunque ella era muy sexy, eso no mata, lo que mata es la fuerza e inteligencia, aunque les prometo un día sin asesinatos, eso sera mañana** **viernes" **solo quedan Palutena, Rey dedede, Aldeano y la entrenadora. El resto del dia no hicimos nada exepto por la noche, fuimos al cuarto del rey dedede y llevamos una bolsa llena, al abrirla empezamos a lanzarle lo que habia dentro de esa bolsa, eran Gordos, si esas bolas con picos del rey fueron lo que lo mataron. Volvimos a la habitación y Mewtwo durmio, habia algo que me preocupaba, tenia que asesinar a Mewtwo pero no sabia como y fue cuando se me ocurrio, fui a la habitación numero 0 en donde vivian tres, Master hand, Crazy hand y Master Core, desperté a Master hand y le dije -Encontré al asesino, lo encontre durmiendo escondido debajo de mi cama ven rapido- dirigi a la mano a mi cuarto y una vez ahi le mostre en donde estaba Mewtwo, este estaba durmiendo, de repente Hand se enfurecio y tomó a Mewtwo de una forma que estaba aplastando su cuerpo hasta que este exploto y la mano quedo manchada de sangre. Me habia deshecho de una molestia futura. Master Hand se fue a su habitación y yo me dormi ya solo quedaban el Aldeano, Palutena y la Entrenadora de wii fit._

**_Dia 5 de la venganza: el día de paz Viernes_**

_Este seria mi día de descansó, ya no faltaba casi nadie, todos exepto el aldeano estabamos en la mesa para desayunar Master Hand se veia aliviado y nos dijo -¿Alguien a visto al Aldeano?- nadie lo habia visto y su hermano Crazy le dijo -¿No murio junto con los otros niños?- era cierto, olvidé que el no estaba cuando asesine a los otros niños... -No... el no estaba con ellos cuando murieron, el estaba conmigo- dijo Master Core -¿Que estaban haciendo?- pregunto Crazy y este le contesto -Solo le hacia un recorido por la mansión- Master hand preocupado dijo -Ire a buscarlo- y fue a su habitacion, cuando llego dijo -El A.a...aaa..aa El aldeano se suicido para ir a jugar con sus amigos al cielo- dijo este y nos dejo una nota, ahi me enfureci por dentro... yo era el unico que podia dejar notas **"Segun me han contado cuando uno muere va al cielo, como sera, ¿las nubes estarán hechas de algodon de azucar? si yo muero puedo ver a mis amigos de nuevo alli arriba y jugar con ellos ¿Cierto?".**_

_Que idiota fue el Aldeano ¿Cielo? ¿Jugar? ¿Amigos? esas cosas son solo idiotezes, bueno al parecer no seria un dia del todo tranquilo, me puse a cocinar en secreto, hice un estofado para mañana, pero no cualquier estofado, uno de setas venenosas que el mas debil moriria al consumirlo, y el mas fuerte igual moriria al consumirlo. Guarde el estofado para mañana Sabado. El resto del dia solo comi, fui al baño, vi la televisión y dormi._

**_Día 6 de la venganza: Sabado, el ultimo Smasher en pie._**

_Sabado, fin de semana, al fin es el día en el que sere el ultimo smasher en pie, me vesti con mi túnica, pero esta vez era la de color negro pues estaria presente en el funeral de los smashers, baje por las escaleras para llegar a el comedor en donde fingi que estaba cocinando y servi en 5 platos el estofado que habia preparado ayer, espere a que todos estuvieran en la mesa para darselos. Una vez todos reunidos, servi los platos en la mesa h todos lo provaron, despues de provarlo calleron sobre la mesa, fui a revisarlos... todos estaban muertos, pero cuando revise a master hand vi que solo estaba desmayado, tome un cuchillo filoso y le di en donde estaba su corazón, despues le corte los dedos y por ultimo los enterre. Pense que todo habia acabado pero no fue haci... alguien llego por detras de mi y me puso esposas en pies y manos... no podía creer quien era... sabia que tube que asesinarla cuando tube la oportunidad, pero estaba viva y tenia pruebas fotograficas, si ella es Samus Aran._

**_Domingo... dia final_**

_-_Haci que, terminaste aqui haci- dijo el juez -Si... ya confese todo, ahora digame ¿Cual es mi condena?- dijo Dr Mario y el jurado comenzo a dar ideas -Cortenle la cabeza- -Mutilenlo- el juez no prestaba atención a esto y el dijo -Tu condena es que te quemaremos en madera verde- Samus confundida pregunto -¿Que tiene de especial ser verde?- el juez muy amable le respondio -Se quema mas lento, haci sentirá mas dolor- pronto trasladaron a Dr Mario a un bosque en donde lo ataron a un poste con madera verde y la incineraron y este dijo sus ultimas palabras -No me importa morir en este momento, realmente sabia que en cualquier momento pude haber sido asesinado en la mansion, igual corri el riesgo, se que no meresco el cielo, pero igual aceptare el infierno como mi casa, nunca me importaron los smashers... yo cumpli mi misión asesinando a Master Hand, y por esa razon... puedo morir sin arrepentimientos... yo creo que mi final fue un final feliz- Samus comenzo a llorar -¡ERES UN IDIOTA¡- dijo enojada y triste y continuo con un tono mas bajo -Perdi a mis padres, perdi a mis amigos, perdi todo por tu culpa, yo solo deseo que mueras en este momento, mucha gente murio, el Aldeano se suicido y topo ¡POR TU PUTA CULPA...! ¡TU ERES EL UNICO QUE TUVO SU FINAL FELIZ!- el condenado le respondio -Si.. ese es mi pr "egoismo"-

**Fin...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno esta fue la segunda y ultima parte de Venganza y tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes ¿Creen que Dr Mario hizo bien en asesinar a Mewtwo? ¿Que sentirian si los deshecharan de algun lugar y cuando los necesitaran fueran por ustedes? Todo esto en los Reviews porfavor. Feliz Navidad y próspero año a todos.<strong>_


	3. Samus, la ultima smasher

_**Bueno aqui esta la tercera parte de Venganza acerca de que paso con Samus despues de haber detenido a Dr Mario, a petición de **_**_Yookolkaab. La primera parte del capitulo sera corta y sera narrado por Samus y la segunda sera narrada normalmente como cualquier otro fic._**

* * *

><p><em>Episodio: Samus, la vida de una joven solitaria<em>

_Hola soy Samus Aran, soy una chica de 20 años, en este momento me encuentro en las 47 tumbas de los smashers y los hermanos que organizan el torneo, hace dos años fue la masacre en la mansion smash, en donde Dr Mario que habia sido expulsado del torneo habia vuelto para asesinar a los 45 smasher restantes, sin embargo no venia solo, era acompañado de Mewtwo, el pokemon psíquico, Dr Mario traiciono a Mewtwo, no pudo asesinarlos a todos, el Aldeano se suicido, yo fui incriminada injustamente y sali para poder capturarlo, ahora soy la ultima Smasher viva, estos dos años e estado en varias terapias para superar mi trauma... hasta el momento no puedo superarla, perdi a mi mejor amiga Zelda , a mi amor oculto Ike y ami mejor amigo Link, ademas de perder a muchos mas compañeros, esa no fue la primera perdida que tuve, a muy temprana edad perdi a mis padres, debido a que el torneo fue cancelado fui forzada a vivir _ como una persona normal, desde que los doctores y psicologos me ayudaron me motivaron a hacer lo mismo. _Mis__ sueños generalmente son pesadillas de esa persona siendo quemada y diciendo -Mi masacre no acaba aqui- pero esa pesadilla se va con mis amigos viniendo hacía mi y pidiendome disculpa por dejarme sola... _

_Muchas vecez e querido suicidarme tal como lo hizo el Aldeano entre tanta desesperación, Mañana es navidad y creo que esta vez tambien la pasare sola, desde que todos murieron ya no hay navidad en la que nadie este tranquilo, los niños desesperados por sus regalos, las chicas y yo cocinando, los chicos compitiendo por ver quien a ganado mas batallas en el ultimo año. Ya nada es igual... tengo mas miedo de que Dr Mario tuviera mas aliados que siguieran vivos, tenia miedo de sus hijos, tenia miedo de todo lo que pudiera pasar de aqui en delante._

* * *

><p><em>La joven Samus caminaba por la calle para llegar a su trabajo de psicóloga, al llegar ahi se dirigió a la oficina del jefe y toco la puerta, inmediatamente paso -Hola jefe, bueno creo que ya sabe por que vengo- dijo la rubia y su jefe le contesto -Si... ten aqui esta tu paga, feliz navidad Aran- su jefe le dio el dinero y la rubia se retiró, fue a un restaurante muy fino para comer pero antes de poder entrar a el restaurante se topo con una pandilla de motociclistas y se intentaron sobre pasar con la rubia, uno de ellos dijo -Oye nena, ven con nosotros a otro lugar rn vez de entrar a ese lugar- la rubia molesta le dijo -Alejate idiota- otro motociclista le dijo -Oooo tenemos a una chica ruda ¿Cual es tu nombre lindura?- esta vez mas molesta Samus le dijo -Soy Samus Aran, ahora largate de aqui- el lider de estos aparecio y dijo -Yo te conozco, tu eres la que contribuyo a atrapar a Dr Mario, quien extermino a todos y cada uno de tus compañeros- la rubia recordo todo lo que vio, el asesinato de Ganondorf, el de Palutena, la entrenadora y los hermanos... ella no podia soportarlo mas y comenzo a llorar, Los mptociclistas intentaron tomarla y llevarsela pero aparecio un hombre de 22 años, peli negro, de ojos del mismo color y con traje de gala, este golpeo con una patada alta a uno de los motociclistas y el jefe se enfurecio -¿Tu quien eres?- el muchacho le respondio -Mi nombre es Solid Snake- la rubia se impresiono tras escuchar este nombre pues el estuvo en el torneo, Snake siguio venciendo motociclistas uno a uno hasta que todos huyeron -¿Estas bien Samus?- pregunto Snake y la rubia le contesto -Si... no me hicieron nada- el joven le hizo un comentario -Ya estas toda manchada de lagrimas, vamos a mi casa- la rubia dijo si con la cabeza.<em>

_Los dos ex-smashers fueron a la casa de Snake. La rubia le pregunto a el pelinegro -¿Que hace un luchador tan famoso en esta ciudad?- el joven le respondio -Mi siguiente lucha es en esta ciudad. ¿Que te hicieron los motociclistas para hacerte llorar?- la rubia no sabia si decir la verdad porqué el al haber sido expulsado del torneo pudo haber contactado a dr mario -Verás... ¿supiste lo que le paso a los smashers?- el muchacho no sabia nada de esto y le contesto -¿Qué les paso? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Dr Mario?- la rubia se altero un poco al escuchar ese nombre -Si... tiene algo que ver- contesto la rubia -No, no no puede ser... ese idiota...- dijo Snake y Samus le pregunto -¿Qué pasa?- el muchacho le explico -Antes de que el torneo comenzará el me llamo por telefono y me pregunto **"¿Quieres vengarte de quien te expulso del torneo?"- ** la rubia continuo -El asesino a casi todos los smashers, me inculpo a mi de asesinar a ganondorf y me metieron a la carcel, yo en defensa investige y comprove que fue el quien asesino a los smashers, yo escape, el aldeano se suicido... soy la ultima smasher- Samus comenzo a llorar y Snake intentando consolarla le dijo -No te puedes ocultar tras lagrimas, no es sano para ti, no hagas que tu hermoso rostro se cubra de horribles lagrimas, todavía puedes vivir- la chica paro de llorar Snake le dijo -¿Tienes en donde pasar la navidad?- la chica respondio no con la cabeza -Entonces podemos estar juntos, yo tampoco tengo en donde pasarla- y haci fue, los dos ex-smasher la pasaron juntos en navidad. _

**_Seis años despues de la venganza de Doctor Mario._**

_Habia una pareja casada en una casa, si estos eran Snake y Samus -Vengan a comer niños- dijo la rubia y dos niños de no mas de cuatro años se sentaron para comer. Uno era un varon rubio, de ojos azules y la otra era chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color... parece que al fin Samus habia superado su trauma._

Fin

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno esta historia fue corta y solo para saber que paso con Samus despues de su gran trauma<strong>_

**_¿?: Solo lo hiciste largo por flojera_**

**_Callate Dr Mario, no por que seas de mis personajes que uso en smash quita que eres un asesino_**

**_Dr Mario: Pff... esta historia me aburrio, yo queria divertirme un rato asesinando a todos, esa fue la razon de asesinar a Mewtwo que hizo MI trabajo._**


End file.
